User talk:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer/TalkArchive/14APR2007-22APR2007
Triples I thought you meant a third item to go with "napkins and utensils," lol!~ By "continental" do you mean "Jesusland"?? Because "covered dish" seems very Baptist Church potluck-y to me (oh, the horrors of youth). I mean, I know California is a different country, but I didn't realize it was on a different continent. Although I guess depending on where they are, certain Californians (not naming names) are on a different tectonic plate from the rest of America. So maybe that does qualify. hmmm. Geography. Not what we do. Although - omg - I just found out from the boyfriend of one of my actors that the Research Triangle is becoming a "hotspot" for Hungarian immigrants! wtf??? --thisniss 23:54, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :check teh emails --thisniss 00:58, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::trough closed. --thisniss 06:21, 23 April 2007 (UTC) ::also check my attempt at a "triple" --thisniss 01:05, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Hey Did you go look at that website?--thisniss 05:44, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :LOL, so someone changed the background! Why is Stephen tauting us so!? BTW, I have an issue with your potential bumpersticker/tattoo...no scapegoats? This isn't America if we don't have scapegoats...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:57, 21 April 2007 (UTC) :: You can spank me for it later. "Soft power." ;) Um, I'm sorry, but I still remember what happened the LAST time I followed one of your links... I ended up pressing that red button forever and ever!!! lol (seriously, tho - that looks too cool to start exploring at 4:30am). - oh, and they didn't just change the background at IJ. I think they took down the submission form, too? Did you see one? --thisniss 08:33, 21 April 2007 (UTC) The WBC Cult They've updated their page @ godhatesfags.com to show that they've been offered three hours of media coverage to air their views in lieu of picketing the funerals. Here's the link: http://www.godhatesfags.com/fliers/apr2007/20070420_gallagher-show.pdf. --Demonseed 22:02, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Actually, alot of people are glad they're not going to them-the Patriot Guard would only "officially" be at a students/prof's funeral if they were in the military. A lot of people think the radio host wanted to get them off the backs of the families and friends as a diversionary tactic, and offered the three hours to them as a trade. They're just going to come out sounding like the nutjobs they are anyways. --Demonseed 22:07, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :I did some work on it - let me know if it's okay. I ended up with "plates, napkins, and utensils," but also put in some stuff about a "covered dish." I hope I didn't go too far. Obviously, you should take out anything you don't like. --thisniss 23:38, 21 April 2007 (UTC) That's true in a way. They're both getting attention. Ah well. I don't listen to the radio, so I don't have to listen to the garbage. :) --Demonseed 02:15, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Lol...no problem, anytime. --Demonseed 02:21, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Linux vs. Windows...? No seriously, what do you want? Perhaps you can give a skeleton of what the article should look like. Or just edit it to be exactly the way you want it. Or you can just read the article again. You can't just expect me to respond to every vague criticism you make. Bi 05:19, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :For every untruthy edit posted, admins add a tag so everyone can know how to fix the page(s). The Windows vs Linux page is not quite in "The Stephen Colbert Experience" due to excessive reverence for someone who isn't a Great American: Stephen, Jesus or George W. Bush. The new "nocow" tag is similar to other vanity-type tags which try to highjack precious pages on a Colbert-centric wiki for persons not Stephen (or Jesus or Dubya). :We have always tried to discourage using this wiki for personal information or content that is not truthy. :I am not trying to prevent you from posting, but I don't want what happened with Libertarian to happen again: no one gave you any feedback until after you put so much work on the page. I would rather discuss a problem page than not.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:40, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::Please, be more specific. To be honest, I didn't know what you want with "Libertarian" until you actually went in and got your hands dirty by editing the article. So why can't you do the same with this page? Write out a skeleton of what it should look like — headings, subheadings, maybe a few sample paragraphs to give an overall idea. My gut doesn't take well to generic vague criticisms. Bi 06:14, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::No, really, even if you can't be bothered to write out an outline, you can at least tell me in specific terms what specific issues you have with the article. That'll be immensely more useful than some boilerplate message that merely regurgitates the mission statement of this site or whatever. Is the article problematic because it doesn't refer to God every 5th sentence? Or because it's too biased one way or the other? Give me a specific problem, not generic platitudes. Bi 06:30, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::To repeat once more: please, be more specific. Bi 06:33, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::I don't get it. What's the problem with simply being more specific about what you find wrong with the article? It's not as if I'm unwilling to address whatever problems you might have with it. ::Well, I guess I can only ask then that you respect my gut. Because everyone's entitled to his gut. Bi 06:43, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::Really, I still don't get it. You said you want to "discuss a problem page", and here I am to discuss it with you. but suddenly you don't want to engage in any discussion any more. If you won't say exactly what you want, then there's no way that I — or anyone else, for that matter — can tell exactly what you want. Bi 07:07, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Ballaphor Well, we've already got Colbertjectives, why not Stephigures of Speech? --thisniss 03:45, 20 April 2007 (UTC) :It's not in this category, but my favorite Colbert word of all time is "behoovy." I use it all the time with my students. Because it just seems there are many things that it would be behoovy for them to do... lol --thisniss 04:17, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Nate and John's pics I would need to photshop Derbyshire's head onto Rambo's body, and I'm not very good at photoshop. If it could be done, it would be great as Derb already has that 1000 yard stare As for Young master Nate, any photo, or fake photo of him needs to include his weird-ass facial hair. It's basicly just the bottom part of a gotee. Ace-o-aces 03:14, 20 April 2007 (UTC) The Rambo/Derbyshire combo is f@#king brilliant. Ace-o-aces 09:08, 20 April 2007 (UTC) WTF is going on with the WTF page? Read the WTF Talk page to see the reasoning behind the switch to WERT (BTW the ERT stands for Colbert on the ERT). I'm still not totally convinced this was the right direction to take with the page. Please take a look and let me know what your gut is saying. --OHeL 23:03, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :I tried to make clear that I wasn't demanding a change - just saying that a 3 letter call needed to be accounted for. And WERT is weird. I like Alethic's suggestion of KWTF, or the WTFN (network) or any of a number of possibilities. And WERT is fine, too. But my suggestion was never meant to be read as anything more than a request that you address what I saw as a problematic issue in some way - and a 4 letter call was not the only possible solution. As I said on the talk page, it is OHeL's page, and therefore OHeL's call.--thisniss 02:43, 20 April 2007 (UTC) ::"WERT is wierd? WERT rhymes with WKRP and can be made into the jingle "WERT in Wikiality" (see talk page). Aaaargh. Very frustrating. I definitely accounted for why WTF is three letters on the talk page. I look back on the editing done to accomodate the four letter call letters (all my edits, BTW) and I feel the article has suffered because of it. WTF harkens back to the golden age of radio. Athelic punched it up with the Imus and Andy reference; I expanded on that with the poster from the era that proved Imus (Amos) and Andy were married. We were kinda rolling there when this four letter word discussion started and the the thing went off the rails. I feel the page should be reverted back to the version before WERT was introduced, and I also feel that WTF shouldn't have any four letter variant. But, this is only my gut. Feedback and comments on this would be appreciated. --OHeL 06:40, 20 April 2007 (UTC) For You Metaphor Off! Score Sheet. Just a start, but I figured you could make it better. I thought I might get back on later and define those terms - either at the bottom of the page or on the talk page. I wanted to use the high-falutin' words (e.g., "litote" v. "understatement") b/c it seemed more in keeping with Stephen's approach. But I have no friggin idea what he said the other night - it sounded like "syzygy" to me, but that is not a lit term as far as I know. The only thing I could find that even comes close is "synchysis" (= word jumbling) or "synoeciosis" (roughly = oxymoron)? And why do I care??? Because I literally hang on his every word, I guess. Oh well. Counting "syzygy"s could be fun, too. lol (maybe those are the ones where you drink?) --thisniss 15:59, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Proud to serve, sir! Now I'm off for a nap (I actually am a cat. A cat who can type). Anyway, I wish I had thought of this earlier, doh. Should we link the scoresheet on the front page, and/or link it at the colboards? I bet they would like it, esp. since you can just hit the sidebar for a printable version. Oh, I guess the boxes should be bigger for the tick marks, but I couldn't figure that out. I'm not very good with teh fr0matting. Sleeeeeep. See you in a bit. --thisniss 16:15, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Wait- one more goofy idea. We should send the link to IJ and tell them to print copies for their studio audience to keep score. They prolly won't , but still... lol --thisniss 16:18, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I forget sometimes. I usually try to do both if it seems extra important. (tangent: I was really proud last night that we already had the Pulitzer DYK up, btw. back to: ) I can submit the emails later, but I still can't link at colboards b/c I still don't have the required 10 posts - though I believe I'm getting close now. lol If only I could stoop the "O RLY?" I'd be fine, but alas... --thisniss 16:29, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::In poetry, syzygy is the combination of two metrical feet into a single unit, similar to an elision. Consonantal or phonetic syzygy is also similar to the effect of alliteration, where one consonant is used repeatedly throughout a passage, but not necessarily at the beginning of each word. --MC Esteban™ 16:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Damn, dude, you gotta make pages for these things!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:38, 19 April 2007 (UTC) When is too many Gabors "gah, boring?" Well, I wasn't actually trying to diss her, esp. as "Magda" is one of my favorite Hungarian names. lol But don't you think setup-setup-punchline is funnier than setup-setup-setup-punchline, at least in this case? I mean, she's doesn't really add a lot to the narrative, and she's not really "famous." Maybe I could punch up the "Gabor" payoff more by changing Gabor Csupo's tag line. hmmmm... gut rumbling... idea forming... If you don't like this next edit more, I will cede Magda her Hungarian place of honor. ;) --thisniss 02:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, Go see! --thisniss 03:00, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Seriously?--thisniss 03:14, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::What's going on with you and this Magda, anyway? I'm about to get jealous. --thisniss 03:34, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::::That accusation is completely unfounded. Did I not magnanimously manage to find space for the completely undeserving, notable-only-for-her-lack-of-notability Magda? To call me a denier is laughable. Ludicrous. Libel! Alls I wanna know is... are you hot for her, or what? Cuz I just noticed that a certain librarian seems to be calling our truthiness into question, and I wondered if it had anything to do with your newfound Hungarian flame? Oh, your cheatin heart... lol --thisniss 04:17, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Question avoider. --thisniss 05:24, 19 April 2007 (UTC) WTF Images I recently uploaded two new WTF images: 1) Image:Imus_n_andy.png‎ and 2) Image:Colbert_Shred.png. Both images are a bit on the large size. Any suggestions on how to make them smaller? Is this something you can do or provide me with some direction that I can make changes at my end and re-upload? Thanks... --OHeL 00:47, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :OK... I have GIMP installed -- I'm still feeling out its features. I will throw my gut towards its "scaling" abilities and try to scale them down a bit. --OHeL 00:56, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Mostly good results -- One is now 149 k and the other is 245 k. I didn't want to reduce the size of the 245 k image (Imus_n_andy.png) because it has a lot of text. Still much better than the original uploads tho... Thanks. --OHeL 01:28, 19 April 2007 (UTC) MAA I guess I am twisted to have found it oddly funny. lol It's just so... precise. --thisniss 07:24, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Your request I don't know what you mean.--thisniss 00:20, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Hey. I think it was a good idea to make a page to allow people to say whatever they wanted to say about what happened at Virginia Tech. Thanks. --Demonseed 23:26, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Free AmeriCone Dream Today Only Ben and Jerry's Free Cone Day from noon to 8pm tonight. Can't post fancy write up myself right now, sorry!!! --thisniss 19:55, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :P.S. You should celebrate our sudden tremendous increase in articles. --thisniss 20:01, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::You know, I knew about this already! I just can't remember before hand! I'll pop something up on "current events"! Thanks for the reminder!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 20:12, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Stats Maybe we could some up with a random link that would produce a diiferent number of articles everytime the Main page is loaded? Abstinentology You may already have seen this, or someone may have put something up and I missed it, but I wanted to make sure you saw this just in case: and more good reviews for the Greatest President's "Leave No Child's Behind Abstinent-Only" training programs. That's another template we need: "Abstinence-Only Education Approved" - for articles like "Dating". lol. --thisniss 07:38, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :I was just going to bed, lol. >3:30 is stupid time for me, so... um, it's fine with me if you want to go ahead and send the word to the appropriate parties (*cough) tonight. Otherwise, I will have to contact the lovely librarians about the link up first thing tomorrow morning. ;) g'night, Sir Watch! --thisniss 07:55, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Hungarian Bunnies For real? That cannot be for real. Narnia, puh-leese. lmao. --thisniss 06:11, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Okay, you've sealed it. This has now officially been the weirdest day. --thisniss 06:27, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Congratulations?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:29, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :::lol, not this time. You know, I wasn't doubting your rabbit veracity, just my ever weakening ability to process what goes on in the weird, weird world. --thisniss 06:46, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Stephen Colbert Declares War on Google In the q&a before the April 11th taping of The Colbert Report the discussion of Google bombing came up and Colbert told the audience he would like to be known as the "greatest living American" and asked everyone in the audience to link to him using that text. Will he be able to shakeup Google like he did with the Wikipedia? Saw this on Digg.com - I wonder what we can do to help? --El Payo 05:14, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :First we must post this on current events...then we need to have our Stephen page say that he is the Greatest Living American, and then tell every webpage we know...maybe we need to post something on the front page too...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:21, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Scooter Cards What, no Aspens? They'll be turning in the fall, you know. lol --thisniss 01:02, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Bear in a cage? --thisniss 01:24, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, and it's already categorized, smarty pants. Or didn't you notice the new tube? But unfortunately I can't hunt for images myself tonight. I'm script polishing so's I can send it to someone who wants to workshop it next year (the kind of work that's actually good for my CV, I'm told). lol --thisniss 01:34, 17 April 2007 (UTC) Missed Colbert Shouldn't User:Weston Esterhazy be Mrs. Colbert for Arianna Huffington as well?--MC Esteban™ 14:05, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Bingo Templates I just wanted to call your attention to this specifically (not that you won't see this in changes, but...), so you'll know where they are the next time you need them: Category:Bingo Template. I moved all the Bingo Templates to their own sub-category of the Games Templates, b/c I figured they would be easier to find and mess with the next time if they had their own "folder." Oooh, you know what? You should do '08 Debates Bingo games, too! "Troops out of Iraq-Health Care-Opponent-Gay Marriage-Plan. BINGO!!!" I'm so gonna win (just like last time. You hear me, "MC" Esteban??) lol --thisniss 12:58, 16 April 2007 (UTC) I found this page Stephen Colbert For CEO.com a little while ago, and I tagged it as a game and cleaned it up again, and then proceeded to forget about it again until tonight. I wasn't sure where the central Games Tube was. I guess I still amn't sure. So I don't know which pneumatic tubes openings on these internets to shove it into, and as you know, 3(ish) is my bed time. Do we have a central Games Tube? (Besides Current Events, I mean?) Would that be a good use for this page? I know it was intended as something else, but I don't believe we are using it that way... Just wondering if & where & whatnot if not and all. Okay, I'm definitely going to bed now. lol --thisniss 07:15, 16 April 2007 (UTC) New Templates & Cats Btw, if you'll put descriptions on the new categories pages (the ones that aren't totally obvious, at least), I'll do the category and template categorizing. Would you also be willing to look at the list of proposed New Templates and let me know what you feel and/or which you might be willing to make? As the Latino Hispanic Mexicans say, "Muchos gracias." ;) --thisniss 02:50, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :I have a list of tags that I am working on, so I will just categorize them as template (so they will show up somewhere) until you feel the categorization is complete.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:55, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I figured. I just wanted to make sure I got the "Haves tube" right. What did you haves in mind for this? I felt this might be a subclass of Righteousness, but I wasn't sure what you were envisioning. --thisniss 03:23, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :I was hoping it could be used for the kinds of things only certain people have...kinda like when you go shopping...if you have to ask what the price is, you probably can't afford it. If you don't already have these things, or if you don't already know what they are...your parents didn't love you enough to buy it for you! I hope that explains it...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:31, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::I believe I understand, which must mean I do. Somewhat randomly, when I was looking at all those Wikia stats recently, I noticed that they don't count (or didn't there) articles that were categorized by templates. So less than 1% of our articles are "categorized" according to them, lol. Template snobs. Or should I say "Category Haves"?--thisniss 05:21, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Now I don't understand...what is this again? Please provide link...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:43, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::I'll have to find it again later. It's buried somewhere in the Wikia stat sheets on Wikiality.com - when I linked to the fact that we'd passed 1million words? Which reminds me... --thisniss 06:01, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Are you around? Check email. --thisniss 19:55, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :OMG, I just saw this: Breaking News#Scientists Announce Gut Has It's Own Brain. You know who the main "scientist" is that their referencing? this guy! So I restored my review, which I will truthy up for less factinista-ness later, and I promise to talk about the cover! But wow, I really am pretty good with the Zeitgeist, eh? Kentucky Congressmen, Hungarian Ambassadors, Gut-Brain Scientists, Tad Birdwatchings... you gotta wonder just a little. ;) --thisniss 20:45, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::You know, there are not too many things I say this about, but Breaking News is "not my business". lol I tend to leave that and the Captions to you and El Payo - you're much better at it. I suspect it's a succinctness thing - and no one has ever accused me of that. --thisniss 02:35, 16 April 2007 (UTC) :::You don't have to stand on ceremony, you have been given the authority to post on any page your gut feels like. If someone doesn't like it they can revert it. But as long as what you post exists in "The Stephen Colbert Experience" any reverts are "subjective".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 02:49, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not standing on ceremony. I'm deferring on the grounds of laziness. And that, I think, has made all the difference. lol --thisniss 03:23, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Eagleburger LMAO...I know. The perfect photo. :D--Demonseed 16:01, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Something else Hispanic - this is a page that I made just as a quick definition, but I believe it should really, really get some attention someday from someone. That could be me at some other point, but probably not right now. But I wanted to point it out to you just in case you hadn't seen it and wanted to add any truth (it's pretty thin, even for a def). --thisniss 05:13, 15 April 2007 (UTC) : I feel that since no one in the GOP is unable to make distinctions, I always thought for them there were only 4 races: * white * black * asian * latino :and those races can be further narrowed down to the major country that represents said race: * American * African * Chinese * Mexican :Not my beliefs, of course, but what I have observed from the ever open-minded Repugs.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:19, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::I suppose it depends on which part of the country you're living in, but "Latino" is a liberal word where I live. "Chicano/a" is Communist. lol "Mexican" as the "default" is Klannish - I mean, that's David Duke territory, and few pols are that stupid. But "Hispanic" is the default for all "brown people" from "down there." This is a frequent topic of conversation where I live, b/c we have a very diverse Latino population, and the "Hispanic" thing gets to be a bit of a joke, as well as an insult/stereotype/stupid whatever. This is probably a regional thing, though? --thisniss 14:07, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Hmmm, not sure about the regional thing, but if memory serves (maybe not), The Greatest President Ever has used the word "Mexican" to mean anyone from south of Texas.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 15:36, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::Gah. Well, I did say "few pols are that stupid." lol. I'll ponder. --thisniss 19:55, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Jobbies I just made Category:Doin' A Heckuva Job! a sub-category of Category:Wikiality.com Occupation Pamphlet. I hope that's okay. I felt like maybe someone who was applying for a "job" in the general sense might want to see some shining exemplars - the best in their respective fields, as it were - as they approach their specific jobs on a day-to-day basis. If this feels like an untruthy category choice to you, feel free to take it out. Sometimes I'm just not sure where to put things, but I'm trying to link them together as much as possible (esp. when a cat only has a few entries in it). --thisniss 04:11, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :It is hard to know where to put anything, but everything needs to be somewhere. I just threw things together based on guesses, you've got a little more to work with, so it is definitely an improvement.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:14, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::So this seems like an okay sub-cat to you? I don't want to mess up your lovely new category in my desire to be "life-savingly efficient". lol --thisniss 04:18, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Improvements to the site are always welcome, your work is exemplary, if Stephen does actually read Wikiality.com, I am sure he would approve.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:19, 15 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, sometimes it's difficult to be such a beacon of truthiness. :P Will you have a look at the wording in my most recent "Dating" edit? I like the run-on, and the escalation, but I may have put in a few too many phrases. don't want the sense to get totally lost. --thisniss 04:35, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks... ...for the promotion! My reply can be found here. --OHeL 20:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Have you seen this? Guest Listings. Sean Penn next week, not to mention John Kerry and Tom Wolfe! --MC Esteban™ 18:04, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Holy Cow! Sean Penn!? LOL It's gonna be a fun week!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::I wonder if we should add some kind of box on the front page showing upcoming guests....--MC Esteban™ 18:23, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :That would be a good idea, but where would we put it and how would we update it? On Monday or as a rolling "week ahead"??? And who would take care of it? Maybe El Payo would do it?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:25, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, I was just thinking for the next week, put up on the weekend or something. El Payo would be an excellent choice, if he is so willing. ???????!!!! --MC Esteban™ 18:27, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::btw, I think all did you knows should end with the question mark exclamation point combo?! :P --MC Esteban™ 18:28, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :They aren't!?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:37, 14 April 2007 (UTC) A sort of response to your comments on Libertarian Please see Talk:Libertarian. :) Bi 08:10, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Editing Yes, of course you should edit away. Welcome tags are fine, do what you will. I'm exhausted and heading out. I will probably not work on Holy Roman Empire any more for a while, just wanted to get it started to get rid of the red link. I may ask others to start the remaining two red links on Hungaria so I can get it up on Features while it is timely, or I may just start 'n' stub. But you should always feel welcome to work on my stuff, whenever, whatever. You should also know that by now. ;) (but thanks for asking anyway, I appreciate it) --thisniss 05:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :I just forgot. Maybe I got distracted, thinking about something or someone else? I don't know how it happened. --thisniss 05:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) The Pops Well, I'm trying to finish up Hungaria, and I was feeling like that page needed some pictorial assistance toward the end. I thought I would put Bela and Popper as the two worst guitarists, and in looking for a Popper pic, I found that article about his most recent arrest. I mean... if The Report's not going to do anything with it, how could I possibly resist? Did you look at it? Come on! I am a weak creature. --thisniss 05:29, 14 April 2007 (UTC) : What's that supposed to mean? --thisniss 05:36, 14 April 2007 (UTC) ::hmmm... What does that mean for us? --thisniss 05:38, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :::I'm not sure I should describe what I'm feeling right now. I'm blushing. --thisniss 05:49, 14 April 2007 (UTC) TAD!!! Was it tonight??? ROCK! Eagle sighting@!# Another I Called It??? (yes, I still have the pics). My god. Best.Week.EVER.--thisniss 06:54, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :I had to go to a lecture and a reception. I just got home. I'm sorry. Soooo sorry.--thisniss 06:57, 13 April 2007 (UTC) ::I had barnacles. My foot was asleep. My hamster died. I was decapitated in a terrible train accident. I really, truly, could not miss this once-a-year required departmental event that I am really, truly required to attend. Tad would understand. --thisniss 07:04, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks for your kindness and understanding in this matter. I have about 10-15 pics, I think, which I will upload in the morning. It's 3:15, I slept 2 hours last night - not enough even for me. So cool, though. I can't wait to see it.--thisniss 07:16, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Beep Beepity Beep Beep--MC Esteban™ 03:33, 13 April 2007 (UTC) Churchill pic Oh, ok. I'll find another picture. In fact, I have an idea of a replacement picture I want to make. Once that's done and uploaded feel free to remove the current one. --Careax 17:14, 14 April 2007 (UTC) :Ok, there's a newer, original Churchill pic up and on that page. So feel free to delete the other one if you like. --Careax 19:47, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Tony Danza I guess it would seem random if you haven't seen that episode of Late Night with Conan. There was an episode where he let the people of the internet change his intro, but the only thing that was changed was his name. Which was changed to "Tony Danza." I didn't plan on that actually staying. I just wanted to show my friends before it was switched back. Oh well... Ugly Alberto DANG! That makes Ugly Betty look almost hot! Nice image! --Careax 02:09, 21 April 2007 (UTC)